If the sales tax in your city is $7.3\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$171$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${7.3\%} \times {\$171} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $7.3\%$ is equivalent to $7.3 \div 100$ $7.3 \div 100 = 0.073$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.073$ $\times$ $$171$ = $$12.48$ You would pay $$12.48$ in sales tax.